Flying High
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Random Leyton OneShot. Lucas and Peyton go 'Mile High'. Does what it says on the tin, guys. Read and Review.


**About my multi-chapter 'Untarnishable Memory'; I've kind of lost it with it, but I'm sure inspiration will come back around again, just bear with me :)**

**Anyway, OneShot- pointless randomness, simply an excuse to write some Leyton smut…**

* * *

"Your Mom and Andy are sitting back there with Sawyer, we can't!" Peyton hissed quietly to Lucas, mid-flight from New Zealand to North Carolina.

"Exactly, they're sitting with Sawyer; we're kid free for the duration of this flight…" Lucas retaliated, nuzzling his face into her neck, kissing her pulse point.

"Luke, stop, it's not happening!" Peyton hissed once again.

"Baby _please,_ we're going to be on this flight through the night, and I hate going through a night without touching you." Lucas wined.

Peyton smiled and blushed slightly, he did hate those nights when he couldn't touch her. And even when he couldn't touch her pussy, he always had to touch her boobs… It was a rule of thumb for them.

"A smile! You're thinking about it!" Lucas smirked triumphantly.

"I am not thinking about it!"

Leaning in to close to her again, Lucas whispered in her ear; "well, why don't you think about this; me, taking you into that restroom, pulling down your jeans, and then your panties, then slipping my fingers inside of you first, to feel that wetness that I know you already have…"

Peyton shook her head and rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was enough to keep Lucas encouraged.

"Then, if you ask me nicely enough, I may get down on my knees and lick your pussy the way you love it…"

Peyton eyes closed, and she breathed in sharply.

Lucas smirked, she was definitely thinking about it.

"We both know that I don't have to ask for that."

No, she didn't have to; he did that too her every single night that he could, because, to put it simply, he fucking loved it!

"No you don't baby, because I can't get enough of your sweet, _sweet_, pussy."

Peyton smiled and blushed again, and Lucas once again began to kiss her neck while his hand began to travel up her thigh.

"So, why don't you let me take you into that restroom…" He continued, his hand reaching between her legs, gently stroking her jean covered clit, "so I can fuck you mile high style."

"Oh god!" Peyton moaned out loud, Lucas' words finally getting to her, her hand quickly flying to her mouth when she realised how loud she'd moaned.

"Still not happening?" Lucas smirked.

"Meet me in the bathroom, five minutes!" And with that, Peyton was out of her seat and rushing to the bathroom.

Lucas ordered a quick drink, then was up and out of his seat, and as he walked to the bathroom he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see his Mom looking at him with a questioning condescension.

"Peyt, it's me, let me in." Lucas said, knocking the door quickly and quietly.

The door opened the slightest little bit and Peyton pulled him in and pinned him against the wall.

"I can't believe you made me horny on an airplane."

"Shhh baby." Lucas said, then pinned her against the opposite wall, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

Her mouth opened instantly and his tongue met hers, their kiss was hungry fast, as his hands roughly undone the buttons on her shirt.

"We got to be quick, baby." He said against her lips, and she nodded her head quickly, words failing her as she felt him pop the button on her jeans.

They began to kiss hungrily again, and Lucas yanked her shirt off, and roughly pulled at her bra, thankful that it was a front-clip when it popped open.

"Oh god, your body is so hot!" Lucas exclaimed, his hands grabbing her hips as he bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it with vigour and enthusiasm.

"Oh Lucas that feels good, I love it when you do that…" Peyton moaned, lost in the feeling, and she let out a surprised squeal of pleasure when she felt him bite down on her nipple ever so slightly.

"Hmm, did you like, baby?"

"I did, but you said that you liked doing something else to me." Peyton said seductively, pushing Lucas' head down south.

Lucas laughed, "well I can definitely take a hint," before he moved down her body and dragged her jeans down to her ankles.

"Mmm, hello baby." Lucas said, moving in and running his nose over her panty covered centre.

Peyton bit her lip and bucked her hips into Lucas' face.

"Damn, you smell intoxicating!"

"God Luke, I'm so horny." Peyton moaned, her voice painful with need.

"Let me take care of that." Lucas smirked, as he moved her panties to the side and covered her pussy with his mouth in a hot kiss.

"Fuck!"

He covered her clit and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in a tried and tested method.

Peyton's hips were gyrating into him, her hands pressing his head into her pussy, as his hands travelled around to squeeze her ass.

"Oh my God, Luke, I don't think I'm going to last very long, your tongue is amazing!"

Lucas smirked around her clit, and sucked on it even harder, and he sucked and sucked until she was shaking.

"Oh Luke, I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna…!"

And then he pulled away and stood up, only to be met by the scowling face of his wife.

"Are ya kidding me!"

He didn't answer her as he undone his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, his boxers following behind them, and before she had time to think he scooped her off of her feet and pressed her even harder against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist after her converse slipped from her feet and her jeans and panties fell off onto the floor.

"We got to be quick right?" Lucas smirked, then slammed into her hard before she could answer him. "I still love how tight you are!"

"Please fuck me, Lucas!"

"As you wish, baby."

He pulled out of her again, then slammed into her hard again.

"Uh, just like that." She moaned in appreciation, then Lucas kissed her hard on the mouth and begun to really give it to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage.

He fucked her hard and fast, racing to bring her to the edge of pleasure again, knowing his own release wasn't far away.

He'd been horny since they'd left their house that morning, and fucking Peyton mile high had always been one of his biggest fantasies.

"Your dick's so huge, I love it inside of me." She knew that he loved hearing her talk like that. And it was easy to talk like that when it was the truth.

"Jesus Peyton, you're so hot when you talk like that!" He said with enthusiasm, continuing to slam into her with vigour.

"Yeah? Well it's hard not to talk like that when you're fucking my pussy so fucking good."

"Oh baby, keep talking like that I'm gonna blow right now."

"Maybe I want you to…"

"Not without you!" He said, then he reached between them and began to rub her clit hard while he fucked her.

It only took a matter of seconds before she was at the same level of please as she was at when he was eating her out, and he begun to feel her pussy tightening around his dick.

"Oh fuck, Peyt, I'm gonna come, please say you're close baby."

"Just a few more seconds Luke, hold it in and make me come…"

"I will baby…" Lucas continued to thrust hard, and only a few seconds later, Peyton let go just in time for his own orgasm to hit him.

His head fell onto her shoulder as he came around from his orgasm, and he gently let her down onto her feet again, and she collapsed against the wall.

"To think I was saying no to this…" Peyton laughed breathlessly.

"At least you'll be into it again on the way home…"

. . .

Peyton left the bathroom first, walking quickly, trying to avoid any suspicion.

She looked up as she walked, where she saw her mother in law sitting back in her seat, her arms crossed, looking directly at her with an eyebrow raised.

Cringing, she sunk into her seat, her face beet red.

They had been seen.

Within only a couple of minutes, Lucas sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Oh that was amazing." He said, putting his arm around her neck and pulling her over to kiss her temple.

"Yeah…" Peyton started, but she was interrupted by Karen crouching down beside their seats.

"Well I'm glad you're making use of the aircraft facilities." She said, raising her eyebrow at them, like she'd done when Peyton left the bathroom.

"Oh God, Ma…" Lucas wined, his face turning beet red like Peyton's.

"Discreetness never was a skill you two possessed, was it?"

"Kill me now." Peyton said, her head falling into her hands.

"No, no, I was thinking I'd quite like another grandchild, but conceiving on an airplane… little cliché, don't you think."

"Ma, please stop talking." Lucas said, getting more embarrassed by the minute.

"Okay, okay!" Karen said, standing up with her hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "I did come over for a reason though. Sawyer want's your iPad, apparently mine doesn't have 'the good drawing game.'"

Peyton reached into her carry-on, then handed Karen her iPad, smiling through her still apparent embarrassment.

"Thank-you." Karen smiled, then started to walk away before turning around to Lucas and Peyton again.

"And by the way, we're on this flight for another ten hours…_behave!_"

* * *

**One last thing; Hilarie Burton on Grey's Anatomy... OMG! I'm not to proud to say that seeing Hilarie Burton playing a lesbian pretty much made my life...that requires a shower of the cold kind. I love her!**


End file.
